


Comme il se doit

by Melie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, Gen, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme il se doit

« Comme il se doit... »

Arya n'a pas entendu le début de la phrase d'Old Nan, et elle n'en écoute pas plus la fin. Sansa écoute assez bien pour deux. Et de toute façon, elle sait parfaitement qu'elle-même n'est pas « comme il se doit », pas une « jeune fille comme il faut ». Pas comme Sansa. Elle préférerait les tournois de ses frères à ces leçons de bonne conduite. Que sa soeur garde ses princes et ses manières, et qu'on lui donne, à elle, une épée – se battre, oui, ça c'est une chose qu'elle veut bien savoir faire dans les règles de l'art.

 


End file.
